Sons
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "What's it like-" His glowing azure gaze was fixed on the dark-skinned Atlantean who sat just beyond the raven-haired child. "-to fight your father?"


**A/N: Now I'm not sure if the series is following this plotline or not, but I'm assuming it is. For those of you who have done your Aqualad research, this will make sense. If not, you may learn something that hasn't been said in the show nor alluded to but is part of the show as we know it.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Young Justice. Do you? If so, get it back on air. Like, now.**

* * *

><p><span>Sons<span>

Robin and Aqualad had been sitting out on the ledge that was Mount Justice's backdoor for a few hours, talking over techniques and swapping ideas for the battlefield; they treated the leadership thing as if it were a club and they were the only two members, treasuring that single fact.

It was when Superboy joined them that the topic switched. The clone had emerged from the inner cavern with a somber face and in silence. He had noticed that his two teammates had gone silent in a heartbeat and accepted it willingly, still going over to sit down on the ledge to Robin's left.

There was a long pause until the Boy Wonder asked, "What's up, Supes?" He had his head cocked to one side in a questioning way, leaning back on his hands so that Kaldur could see Superboy as well.

Superboy had never been one to beat around the bush. Most of his teammates respected him for his bluntness; a few were even jealous for his ability to just say it as he saw it. It was just such a good trait to have for people who truly needed it. "What's it like-" His glowing azure gaze was fixed on the dark-skinned Atlantean who sat just beyond the raven-haired child. "-to fight your father?"

Robin was one of the few who was jealous of Superboy. The ability to call it as he saw it was a useful trait in a leader, but it was something that both boys lacked. This, right here, was one reason why Robin wanted to be capable of just saying things straight-up. He'd wondered the same thing of his friend, but he never had the heart to ask. He could never imagine having to fight Batman seriously. All their sparring was training, but fighting with the intention to injure... or kill...

Another pause followed. Two sets of piercing cerulean eyes were intent on Kaldur'ahm who had suddenly gone silent as if the question had rendered him mute.

Black Manta. He'd fought him countless times before alongside of Aquaman, his king. He'd always been ready to kill, ready to do what it took to protect the people of Atlantis. Not once had he truly considered what it was like to fight his own father. Not once. Kaldur had been focused on the moment rather than the intentions of the moment. He kept his fists ready, his mind awake; the details of his father were always pushed to the back of his mind, stored away in files as if his mind were an office and he was the boss.

The Atlantean almost looked to his friends in a pleading way that would get him out of answering, but he figured he would have to face this eventually. Why not get it over with now? At least he was with the two other sons. Superboy, son of Superman. Robin, son of Batman. And he himself, Aqualad, son of Black Manta. He was the black sheep of the group, but he could do nothing to change his heritage. He was who he was.

After heaving a heavy sigh, Kaldur'ahm drank in a breath of the warm air that swelled around the mountain and said, "It is unnoticed until the moment comes when you realize that it truly is your father." He wasn't sure how to describe it to them. How could he? Not even he knew what it was truly like. Part of him just ignored it while the other part was ashamed of it. "I have fought him countless times, but it is only when I have him pinned down or after the adrenaline has dissipated when you realize what has happened." His silver eyes were focused on the ocean that spread out beneath him; somewhere in those watery blue depths was the paternal side of his blood, someone who wanted him dead. "It is hard to notice until you do notice."

Superboy, having gotten his answer, sat there and quietly mulled it over, his mind churning these new thoughts. Despite his tough outer shell, there was more beneath it than most would guess. His icy blue stare strayed out to the horizon that was as blue as the sea, the two blending together as one. "I don't think I'd ever be able to fight Superman."

"Probably not," snickered Robin gently; the young boy's eyes flickered to the clone. "Superman would rip you a new one before you even knew what the heck was going on. Now Batman..." The Dark Knight's son took a moment to consider how he would be capable of taking down his mentor. "I could probably take him on, but it'd be impossibly hard to actually win without, you know, dying and everything."

Both older teens smirked, Kaldur's a bit fainter than that of Superboy. "But it is difficult to fight someone that you love, or at least should love," reminded the gilled boy as his slight smirk vanished.

"It'd be kind of awkward to love your mortal enemy," pointed out Robin, trying to keep the conversation light and a bit more comic than it truly was. He always hated seeing people so down in the dumps considering he had been like that for a time. "But how about we make a pact now that we don't fight our fathers. It's, like, against the family code or whatever. Superboy and I can take care of Black Manta, you and Supes could take care of Batman when and if he ever loses his marbles, and you and me can take down Superman, if that's possible."

"Can you two breathe underwater?" asked Aqualad, giving the blue-eyed boys a both questioning and knowing look. When he saw defeat written across their faces, he knew he had landed his mark. "I am sure we can all fight our own battles." He rose from his place on the ledge, standing up with a certain air of confidence around him. "But I would be happy to try to take down Superman, even just as a test."

"Yeah, that would be sweet," remarked Robin, his eyes growing distant behind the mask as he stared off into the sky. He could only envision trying to take down Superman; it was such a daunting task, but for some reason, he couldn't help but hope the scenario would arise so that he could try.

"I still wouldn't want to fight Superman." Superboy was so blunt that it was almost enjoyable to his two comrades. "But I would definitely like to try and take down Batman."

"You can't even take down Black Canary!" Robin protested after having been suddenly shaken out of his thoughts by the clone's words. "You wouldn't stand a chance against Batman!"

"And you think you could beat Superman?" Superboy gave a little snort of disgust. "_Please_." Sarcasm laced his voice.

Instead of listening to the two bickering, the dark-skinned Atlantean left, the cave door closing behind him. Kaldur'ahm wasn't the one to enjoy hearing about fighting mentors. He would never fight his king, but he would always fight his father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kaldur was easily the hardest to keep in character. He's the one I don't think I've got quite right in anything yet, and that's why this is my first attempt with him as more than just a side character. Anyways, reviews with constructive criticism and advice would be nice. Thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


End file.
